When Jamie met daenerys
by falak
Summary: This continues when season 7 episode 4 ends
1. Chapter 1

Jamie manages to throw a spear at Danyres, but he misses and it hits Drogon. The spear lands into its garguntan mouth right into the centre of the glands which spitted the metal burning fire. THe spear hits the very core of dragon's lifesource and with a deafening roar equal to the sound of a thousand drums Drgo is engulfed in its own flames. Jamie falls down into the water, his armor suit drowning him into a silent and peaceful death than the one he has inflicted on his adversary the mad kings daughter.

But Danerys does not burn, oh poor Jamie with his one fake arm, his lancel and armor of red and gold does not know. She is the mother of dragons. Fire will not kill her. There she lies naked near her favorite dragon amidst the rotting smell of dead bodies and the stickiness of human blood in the air.  
"They will come for me", a thought floats through her mind and she faints more out of exhaustion than any real injury. She does not sleep well or at all and is grateful for this unknown force that throws her into the air.

Jamies is saved too, he is not dead as he lies entangled on a patch of river weed downstream. His practices of dressing himself with his one arm have helped him. He had managed to throw away his armor and swim back to safety, all with one arm. He congratulates himself in his mind, he has killed a humongous fire spitting dragon; a feat no means unworthy of a great knight. He could imagine his name written down in history books but the self gratuitous feeling soon passes and he realizes that it was the old Jamie who would have gloated over this hollow victory. The new Jamie's heart is filled with such indescribable sadness that it no longer cares for conquests of any kind. He thinks of the girl and remembers with regret that he was the one who had given the news of her birth to the mad king, and it will be him again who will report of her death to an equally mad queen. It has been a tough life and he wishes momentarily to die in this cool watery grave. It won't be a bad way to go but now is not that time; he must die with his sister just the way he was born with her. He is incomplete without her. People talk of him as if he exists alone but they do not understand that he lives on partly inside his sister. It was part of him that blowed up the high septon, part of him that drove his youngest son to sucide...

With a sudden movement Jamie shrugs off the weeds and moves to the land. He does not know how long he had laid there stupor like alone with his thoughts but now it is midnight and the smell of the dead is nauseating in the air. He walks upstream to where the dragon had exploded. In the dark there are outlines of people who flay their limbs on ground and the injured who walk and then fall again. Jamie ignores them he has spent a lifetime in battle and has become all but immune to men's suffering.

The dragon was easy to find, dark even in the dark night and terrifying even in death. The girl was another matter. He wasn't looking for her body which he assumed would be burnt without recognition. But an insignia, maybe a clip of her hair, a ring, a crown could definitely be found. Kings and Queens seldom die anonymously.

"How are you alive", Jamie mutters as he catches sight of the naked girl with her trademark silvery hair lying next to the mountain of ash that was once her most ferocious dragon.

He approaches her, she is so young and so beautiful. She appears to be sleeping peacefully. He turns her over and watches her body in wonderment and then checks her breathing placing his fingers near her nose.

Danerys wakes up with a start. She stares at him for a moment and he holds his breath, she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Almost purple.

Danys wrenches herself away from his grip, failing her arms and legs wildly and he tries to control her and grab her so she can't run away but in doing so he becomes aware of her nakedness and ashamed of himself lets her go.

Dany staggers back and falls on the ground a little astounded by his sudden movement and then turns around and lets out the most blood curdling scream ever. Her son is dead.

Jamie waits for almost like an eternity while Danyres cries and beats the dusty ground with her hands, her face full of dirt and mud, her hands caked with blood.

When it appears that she will never stop, he undresses a dead soldiers shirt and fills some water in a lying bascinet and approaches her. Danerys is doubled over on the ground sobbing in her grief, Jamie pats her on her back and pushes the water near her mouth.

"Drink this", just as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Danerys leaps at him like a tigress in fury and he falls back in surprise. Danerys face is contorted in anger, her eyes are bloodshot and her fingers although soft and feeble clutch at his necks in a death like grip. She pins him down on the ground and is on top of him in no time.

"Who are you?" Danys shouts at him, "What do you want" 

She is a child, Jamie thinks. "I am just a soldier, I want to help you"

"Lannister Soldier" , Danerys dugs her nails deeper into his neck, "I am going to kill you"

"Lannister, yes but I mean no harm, the battle is over. I just came to pick up the sick and injured and then I saw you. I brought some clothes for you"

There is no weapon in sight so Danerys grabs the bassinet and holds it high above her head in order it to smash it on his face.

Jamie does not fight her; he merely puts his one arm in front of his face in self-defence.

Danerys notices he has as an arm missing.

"Jamie Lannister has one arm missing. You are him", she screams.

"My Lady, listen to me, I think you will find many cripples in Westeros and not all them are the great knight"

Danerys seems to consider this for a moment. The piece of shirt lies near her as he had said but she has no way of knowing if he is telling the truth.

"How do I know if I let you go, you will not hurt me"

"My child, look if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already did, one hand or not", Jamie blurts out.

It was the hard truth and as truths do hit the right stop. Danerys realizes and how ridiculous the situation is, her small and naked self trying to kill a full grown man with bare hands. She lets go and grabs the shirt.

And then as she wears it she sits down again, tired and hurting.

There is a biting chill in the air and the smell of the dead is overpowering.

Danerys no longer seems to be aware of him. "He was my child", she says to no one in particular. Jamie looks at her, he had killed her father and her child, there was no way he was going to let her become captive of Cersei.

"My Lady listen to me, it is not safe for you here, you must leave immediately"

But Danerys sits there staring forever at the pile of ashes; unseeing and unhearing.

More people are shuffling in the dark and Jamies knows that he must get her out of this place immediately.

He squats down and faces her fully, "If you are to live, you must get away far from this place and when there is light, you must go to your army camp, do you understand me"

There is an almost imperceptible nod or so Jamie imagines and he picks her up, she does not resist and he drags her away. 

They walk or rather Jamie drags Danerys until they were deep in the woods. He knows this place because earlier he had asked some soldiers to dig some trenches there. It is underground and they will be safe from wind and sight of violent ravenous Lannister soldiers willing to rape and murder the dragon lady who brought dothraki to their homes.

Jamies pulls her down. "It will do for the night. The Lannisters will not come this way, the opposite way is nearer to Kings Landing and they will most likely take that path", he tells her ,"When there is light you must stay in the woods to keep hidden, whatever you do cover your hair, try to pass for a country girl and reach you camp as fast as you can. It should not be very far. Ok"

But Danerys has crossed over, She no longer listens, no longer sees. Her little frames shakes in uncontrollable heaves and she lets out bursts of tears and sobs in intervals. She has doubled up again and is back to the world of grasslands where her people the dothraki lived . She does not want to be queen of Westeros anymore, she wants to war horse hide and eat horsemeat and roam the grasslands on her Drogon and her Drogo nearby.

Jamie wants to leave her, he wants to rid himself of her responsibility. He had tried to kill her some hours back, when she was the enemy and in battle, but now she is just a young girl, this mother of dragons greiving for her child. A wave of guilt overcomes him, so he stays unwillingly and holds her.

Hours pass or minutes it is hard to say. Somewhere in middle of all the grieving Danerys starts screaming again and again.

"Hush, Hush" Jamies covers her mouth , "The soldiers will hear you"

"Make it stop, please make it stop" She cries again and again"Do something, the hurt, this suffocation in my heart. I want him back, I want him back so much I can not breathe"

"Just try to calm down"

"You do not know how it feels like", she is beyond control now

"I do, I lost children of my own. I know how it feels like" Jamies spats out at her.

This seems to reach her.

"Then do something, do something to make it stop. Oh my god I cannot breathe", she pleads and begs him holding Jamie tight clutching at his chest. Her breathing is irregular and come is short bursts. She clutches her heart with another hand in a vice like grip


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie is reminded of the time when another woman standing in front of her son's grave said the same thing to him. His mind is numb with all the extraordinary events of the day, he cannot think of anything, he just wants to help her.

So he pins her against the wall and holds her against his chest and with his one arm unties his trousers and fucks her hard.

Daenerys does not realize what is happening until she starts to hurt and her first thought is to push him violently away but she is physically hurting now and it has taken away the heaviness of her chest and she is able to breathe again.

"Harder, harder" she pleads to him. And he does it again and again.

The harsh rays of the morning are too hard on him; it burns inside Jamie's blonde head. He still cannot begin to fathom what happened last night. At one moment he pitied the young girl and the next minute he fucked her. His ears blush with shame; he must be becoming the monster his sister already was. He had no sense of honor left in him anymore.

He finally looked up to face the world and there she was her bunch of silvery hair framing her head. Not such a pitying figure as she was then, her face set in a firm resolution missing last night.

Jamie does not know what to say to her.

Thank you for last night, she tells him unabashedly, you probably saved my life.

Saying you're welcome seemed too gratuitous so Jamie says instead what he feels

"You are beautiful"

"Oh are you falling in love with me already", she speaks without smiling and then questions "What is your name?"

"Bronn"

"Bronn, can you fetch me a horse please. I must return to my camp and find my people immediately"

Jamie does not move.

Daenerys sensing his reluctance adds, "I will see to it that you are duly rewarded in return"

Jamie snorts "Gold has no use when you are dead. And I will surely die if I am seen in your company".

"A castle then. Listen, I assure you one day I will be queen. And I will reach my camp with or without your help. But if I owe you, you will not be left wanting of anything for the rest of your life. Now can you find me a horse"

Jamie chuckles, he was not going to get rid of this woman easily. Besides he was in no hurry to return to Cersei after losing a battle. He may just as well find out where the enemy had camped.

"My lady, it would be honor to help a queen"

He climbs out of the trench and helps her come out. Daenerys follows him. He leads her further into a wood. They walk it seems for an hour before coming near a stream where they wash their hands and faces. Jamie prays to God they don't across a soldier or a village bumpkin. Daenerys beauty is so striking she will never pass for a village girl.

"We have to walk for a day and a night to reach the Rushes, is that where you say your people have camped. We must keep to the woods and circumvent the battlefield, as we can't risk being in open sight"

"Walk all day? I don't have time to waste a day. All I need is a horse and I can reach the place in hours."

Jamie swears. Kings and Queens they just want things to be done for them. How is not the question they often ask.

"Come with me", they are on a raised hillock near the woods and he leads her to a precipice which overlooks the battlefield.  
The injured soldiers have left and the battlefield is a study in blood and gore. Dead bodies mutilated limbs and charred horses lie on the green grass and under the blue sky. The turquoise waters of the river flow as they have done forever. It is like a piece of hell had come up to heaven.

"There are no horses my lady because the mad king's daughter burned them all", he tells her

Daenerys sucks in her breath. She has no way to know if she should trust this man but she has no one else to turn to. She does not know this strange country and must go by her gut instinct. If he leads her into a trap she must find a way to prevent it.

"Fine we shall walk and you will now address me as Your Grace", she says through gritted teeth.

"As you demand, Your Grace" Jamie bows his head

Till evening they walk without a word being exchanged between them and when the sun bends its last rays into the earth and the dark canopy of the trees are bathed in the unnatural orange light.

Daenerys flops down on the dirty ground, exhausted.

"I cannot walk anymore and I am thirsty and I am hungry. Can you find me something to eat"

Jamie laughs, "My lady, oh I apologize I meant Your Grace, I understand you are a beautiful woman and a Queen as well; and all your life you have met men fawning all over you and bending their knees for you and running errands for you at your one command. Well let me tell you I am not that kind of a man. Westeros have had too many Kings and Queens and wannabes in my lifetime and I no longer give a damn. So if you want to eat you must hunt for yourself." And saying that he threw and knife at her and smugly lied down near a tree closing his eye and humming softly.

Daenerys glared at him and turned away. This man was become more and more untrustworthy every single second. She toyed with the idea of leaving him and setting out on her own but the very fact that he was willing to let her walk away so easily showed that maybe he had no bad intentions at all.

Meanwhile Jamie laid under the canopy of tears and hoped she had gone for good. He was easily getting tired these days, any calm and soothing place where he could just lie down and be alone seem to appeal him. He truly didn't care anymore for seven kingdoms or a false legacy.

The evening turns darker and she came back and with red meat. He helps her set up a small fire and they ate in silence.

Jamie wondered if he should ask her how she escaped unscathed from that big explosion but checked himself. Maybe she will let on who he was and he was in no mood to let her know about it. He munched on the meat and said

"This is good, you grace, I am surprised you were able to hunt anything" Jamie teased her hoping she won't look so glum.

"I did not hunt", she told him mirthlessly.

"Well then how did you get this", he twirled a piece of meat around

"It wasn't hard to get by. There are so many dead soldiers around"

Jamie choked on his meat and vomited it out.

"What are you some sort of a monster! Is that the Dothraki way?" he spluttered and then Jamie realized she was fooling him, there were a long way off from the battlefield now.

"You are fooling me", he declared.

Daenerys smiles a bit just a tiny little bit.

Jamie sits down. He feels like an idiot and needs to say something, anything. After a while he talks.

"You know up until last night I have fucked only one woman"

"I find that hard to believe", Daenerys face is expressionless and her tone sarcastic.

Jamie does not care.

"Oh yeah, I was fourteen when we first did it. And at that moment I felt so alive and so much in love, I swore to her that I will never touch or love another woman ever and I didn't"

"She is a lucky woman" Daenerys voice is soft now.

Jamie chuckles and turns around and then he hears her say

"And you must be a very honorable man"

"What did you say"

"You must be a very honorable man to keep an oath like that. I don't know of any man who would care so much"

Jamie is astounded. All his life he had been called oath breaker and dishonorable so much so that he believed it himself. And now here was a young queen who instead of accusing him of taking advantage of her in her grief, showed him a respect he didn't deserve.

Jamie throws all caution to the wind.

"And what if I tell you that I have broken an oath, I swore I would keep till I die. Will you still consider me honorable"

"Why did you break it" Dany questions him.

"What does it matter, it was an oath."

Dany chuckles, "You took an oath, you did not bind yourself into slavery. You are a human with a reasoning mind. A "why" always matters."

Jamie is quiet, he had never believed he had done any wrong in killing the mad king so why did he let the world judge him.

Jamie looks at Daenerys. She is young but wise, ferocious but compassionate. Maybe she does deserve the throne more than Cersei. He was suddenly reminded of his daughter who had also judged him not like others but compassionately of his other 'grave' sin.

"My daughter, she had hair like yours, well not exactly like yours, hers was a pale blond but the same size and shape." Jamie told Daenerys.

Daenerys is quiet.

"I loved her. She was just like her mother, only softer and so kind", Jamie continues

"Where is she now"

"She is dead"

Daenerys is quiet and comes and sit near him

"Of all your callous attitude, I think you are too hard on yourself. You keep a promise you made when you were only fourteen, you judge yourself too harsh for a long-forgotten oath and you think that you have loved only one woman ever. But just now you have told me you loved another woman too, your daughter, haven't you?"

Jamie is quiet, it is wonderful what a fresh perspective can do to your life. It can turn it upside down like a new piece of washed cloth and wring away the extra baggage of our emotions.

Daeneyrs comes closer to him and lies against him. Her cotton shirt barely covers her knees and her body against his, exudes a lovely warmth in the chilly night.

Jamie lets her stay, after a while they get up and walk again for the remainder of night till they can see the soft glow of the fire that burns at her camp.

"I doubt you will meet with any danger now. Just follow the light and you will be safe."

"Aren't you coming with me, don't you want your reward?"

Jamie looks at her in the eye and Daenerys is struck by how handsome he is. She comes closer to him and kisses him long and deeply "Come with me", Daenerys tells him almost seductively.

"Your Grace, this can never be. And frankly I am done being a Queen's consort"

Jamie bows to her and disappears into the night

His last remark leaves her rooted to her spot for a long time. Later when she meets Tyrion in the safety of her tent, she tells him

"I believe I met your brother Jamie Lannister"


End file.
